Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 189
"Child's Play", known as "Fierce Fighting! Rebecca vs. Vivian" in the Japanese version, is the one-hundred eighty-ninth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' second series anime. It first aired in Japan on January 28, 2004 and in the United States on September 10, 2005. Summary The group come out of the Jungle Zone and Mokuba spots Rebecca Hawkins and Vivian Wong getting ready for their B Block Duel in the "Blue-Eyes Train Station". Solomon is thrilled and suggests going to cheer. Tristan jokingly asks who he's gonna cheer for, so he quickly announces he'll cheer Rebecca to please Professor Hawkins. Suddenly, his spine creaks and he collapses: he's thrown out his back. Mokuba quickly calls for a medic while Solomon tells Yugi and his friends to go on ahead. Meanwhile, Fortune Salim is heading towards the restrooms and Weevil Underwood along with Rex Raptor decide to intercept him: they rush inside, knock him out, take off his tunic, and lock him in the closet after tying up and gagging him. Rebecca and Vivian begin their Duel after some initial tension. Yugi and his friends come to cheer and Vivian goes crazy upon spotting him. Téa encourages Rebecca to beat Vivian. From the control center inside of "Blue-Eyes Dome", Kaiba monitors all Duels; all's too quiet for his taste. He was expecting the hacker to make some more noise or signal its presence in a more open manner. He suddenly realizes that he could be among the Duelists, so he orders a checking of all of the Duelists' backgrounds: he's sure to catch the "mouse" like this. The two girls' Duel continues: the lead switches in a quick manner, but Rebecca's combo of Life Points recovery and burn damage manages to wear her down. Duke Devlin comments upon Vivian being called the "Duel Queen" for her all-out victory in the Asia Tournament. Obviously, Kaiba wouldn't choose just anyone to participate in the KC Grand Prix. However, Rebecca manages to win in the end thanks to her combo skills. In the meanwhile, Paul McGregor defeats another of the contestants, Shane Jordan, in the A Block Round 1 Duel. Another Duel in the A Block is about to start: Zigfried Lloyd VS Fortune Salim. On the way to the Duel spot, Weevil and Rex (who have assumed his identity) trip down a flight of stairs and are exposed. Mokuba demands to know what happened to the real Salim and Weevil improvises that he's not feeling well and asked for them to replace him. Mokuba obviously doesn't buy it and announces that, since they're not registered, this Duel will be invalidated and Zigfried will automatically win. At that moment, Zigfried announces that he doesn't mind having a Duel with them: they'll be just an entertainment but far more worth than winning in an automatic manner. This made the two mad, and they agree to a tag team against him. Zigfried glances at a nearby CCTV camera and thinks that he'll show Kaiba a bit of his "true power". Both Rex and Weevil managed to Summon high-Level Effect Monsters in just 1 turn. Zigfried draws and activates a Magic Card: "Ride of the Valkyries". Due to its effect, he Special Summons four "Valkyrie" monsters and, in just 1 turn, defeats both enemy monsters and wipes out Weevil and Rex's Life Points. Even Kaiba is taken aback by it. Yugi suspects that he'll be a very difficult opponent indeed. Featured Duels Featured Duel #1: Rebecca Hawkins vs. Vivian Wong Turn 1: Vivian Vivian draws "Kung Fu Nyan Nyan" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1700/1000) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Rebecca Rebecca draws "Graceful Charity" and subsequently activates it to draw three cards and discard two ("Cure Mermaid" and "Marie the Fallen One"). The remaining cards in Rebecca's hand are "Gravity Bind", "Scapegoat", "Injection Fairy Lily", "Silent Doom", "Fire Princess", and "Imperial Order". Rebecca then Normal Summons "Fire Princess" (1300/1500) in Attack Position and Sets two Cards. Turn 3: Vivian Vivian draws. On Vivian's Standby Phase the effect of "Kung Fu Nyan Nyan" activates, increasing its ATK by 300 ("Kung Fu Nyan Nyan": 1700 → 2000/1000). Vivian then Normal Summons "Master Kyonshee" (1750/1000) in Attack Position. "Kung Fu Nyan Nyan" attacks Rebecca's "Fire Princess", but Rebecca activates her face-down "Gravity Bind". Now all Level four or higher monsters cannot attack; the attack made by "Kung Fu Nyan Nyan" is nullified. Turn 4: Rebecca Rebecca draws. On Rebecca's Standby Phase, the effect of "Marie the Fallen One" activates, increasing Rebecca's Life Points by 200 (Rebecca 4000 → 4200). Since Rebecca gained Life Points, the effect of "Fire Princess" activates, inflicting 500 damage to Vivian (Vivian 4000 → 3500). Rebecca Sets a Card. Turn 5: Vivian Vivian draws "Mystical Space Typhoon" and subsequently activates it to destroy Rebecca's "Gravity Bind", but Rebecca activates her face-down "Imperial Order". Now the effects of all Spell Cards are negated. Rebecca must also pay 700 Life Points during each of her Standby Phases or "Imperial Order" will be destroyed. Rebecca then chains her face-down "Scapegoat" to the activation of "Imperial Order", letting Rebecca Special Summon four "Sheep Tokens" (0/0 for all) in Defense Position. Vivian Normal Summons "Gyaku-Gire Panda" (800/1600) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Gyaku-Gire Panda", it gains 500 ATK for every Monster on Rebecca's side of the Field. Rebecca currently has five ("Gyaku-Gire Panda": 800 → 3300/1600). "Gyaku-Gire Panda" attacks & destroys one of Rebecca's "Sheep Tokens". "Gyaku-Gire Panda" then inflicts piercing damage to Rebecca (Rebecca 4200 → 900) ("Gyaku-Gire Panda": 3300 → 2800/1600). Turn 6: Rebecca Rebecca draws. On Rebecca's Standby Phase, she chooses not to pay the Maintenance Cost for "Imperial Order", which destroys it. The effect of "Marie the Fallen One" then activates (Rebecca 900 → 1100). The effect of "Fire Princess" then activates (Vivian 3500 → 3000). Rebecca then activates "Token Thanksgiving" to destroy all Tokens on the field and increase her Life Points by 800 for each Token destroyed (Rebecca 1100 → 3500) ("Gyaku-Gire Panda": 2800 → 1300/1600). The effect of "Fire Princess" activates (Vivian 3000 → 2500). Rebecca then Normal Summons "Injection Fairy Lily" (400/1500) in Attack Position ("Gyaku-Gire Panda": 1300 → 1800/1600). "Injection Fairy Lily" attacks "Gyaku-Gire Panda". Rebecca then activates the effect of "Injection Fairy Lily" to pay 2000 Life Points (Rebecca 3500 → 1500) and increase the ATK of "Injection Fairy Lily" by 3000 ("Injection Fairy Lily": 400 → 3400/1500) during damage calculation. "Injection Fairy Lily" destroys Vivian's "Gyaku-Gire Panda" (Vivian 2500 → 900). After damage calculation, the effect of "Injection Fairy Lily" expires ("Injection Fairy Lily": 3400 → 400/1500). Turn 7: Vivian Vivian draws "Luminous Clouds" and subsequently activates it to Tribute her "Kung Fu Nyan Nyan" and "Master Kyonshee" and Special Summon "Dragon Lady" (2500/2100) in Attack Position. Vivian then activates the effect of "Dragon Lady" to destroy Rebecca's "Gravity Bind", however "Dragon Lady" can't attack this turn. Vivian then activates "Mystic Eruption" to inflict 1000 damage to Rebecca since one of her cards was destroyed this turn (Rebecca 1500 → 500). Turn 8: Rebecca Rebecca draws "Guardian Angel Joan". On Rebecca's Standby Phase, the effect of "Marie the Fallen One" activates (Rebecca 500 → 700). The effect of "Fire Princess" then activates (Vivian 900 → 400). Rebecca then Tributes "Fire Princess" and "Injection Fairy Lily" in order to Tribute Summon "Guardian Angel Joan" (2800/2000) in Attack Position. Rebecca then activates "Silent Doom" to revive "Fire Princess" (1300/1500) in Defense Position. Vivian's hand is shown to contain "Soul Tiger", "Inpachi", and "Thunder Nyan Nyan". "Guardian Angel Joan" attacks & destroys Vivian's "Dragon Lady" (Vivian 400 → 100). Since "Guardian Angel Joan" destroyed a monster by battle and sent it to the Graveyard, its effect activates, increasing Rebecca's Life Points by the ATK of "Dragon Lady" (Rebecca 700 → 3200). The effect of "Fire Princess" then activates (Vivian 100 → 0). Featured Duel #2: Weevil Underwood & Rex Raptor vs. Zigfried Lloyd Turn 1: Weevil Weevil draws "Pinch Hopper" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1000/1200) in Attack Position. He then activates "Eradicating Aerosol" to destroy "Pinch Hopper". Since "Pinch Hopper" was sent from the field to the Graveyard, its effect activates, allowing Weevil to Special Summon "Insect Queen" (2200/2400) from his Hand in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Insect Queen", it gains 200 ATK for each Insect-type monster on the field. There is currently one ("Insect Queen": 2200 → 2400/2400) Turn 2: Rex Rex draws. He then Normal Summons "Balloon Lizard" (500/1900) in Attack Position. Rex then activates "Ultra Evolution" to Tribute "Balloon Lizard" and Special Summon "Black Tyranno" (2600/1800) from his hand in Attack Position. Turn 3: Zigfried Zigfried draws "Ride of The Valkyries" and subsequently activates it, Special Summoning two "Valkyrie Zweite" (1600/1600) and two "Valkyrie Erste" (1600/1800) from his hand in Attack Position. The effects of both "Valkyrie Zweite" activate, destroying Rex's "Black Tyranno" and Weevil's "Insect Queen". Zigfried then activates the effect of the first "Valkyrie Erste", removing from play the "Black Tyranno" in Rex's Graveyard and making the ATK of "Valkyrie Erste" equal to the ATK of "Black Tyranno" until the End Phase ("Valkyrie Erste": 1600 → 2600/1800). Zigfried then activates the effect of the second "Valkyrie Erste", removing from the play the "Insect Queen" in Weevil's Graveyard and making the ATK of "Valkyrie Erste" equal to the ATK of "Insect Queen" until the End Phase ("Valkyrie Erste": 1600 → 2400/1800). One "Valkyrie Erste" and one "Valkyrie Zweite" attack Weevil directly (Weevil 4000 → 1600 → 0) The other "Valkyrie Erste" and "Valkyrie Zweite" attack Rex directly (Rex 4000 → 1400 → 0). Notes * The original ATK of "Insect Queen" appears to have been mistakenly interpreted as 2400 while in the Graveyard, as opposed to its actual original ATK of 2200. Only on the field does it have 2400 ATK, where its effect allows it to gain 200 ATK for each Insect-Type monster on the field including itself. Had the copy of "Valkyrie Erste" that removed from play "Insect Queen" obtained 2200 ATK instead of 2400, Weevil should have been left with 200 LP instead of 0. ** An alternate possibility is that the original ATK of "Insect Queen" was interpreted correctly, but the separate Life Point counters of Weevil and Rex were not. The combined ATK of Zigfried's four monsters would have been 8000, which may have been used as a justification to drop both Weevil's and Rex's LP from 4000 to 0; however, there is no way to split the four ATK values of 1600, 1600, 2200, and 2600 to individually deal 4000 damage to both Weevil and Rex (unless the 2200 is misinterpreted as 2400 as explained above). * For dramatic effect and surprise, Zigfried is shown to execute all of his moves at the same time, with "Ride of the Valkyries" surrounding his opponents' entire field in a great cloud of rose petals before abruptly clearing to show Weevil and Rex's Life Points both at 0. ** For even greater dramatic effect, in the original Japanese episode when Zigfried activates "Ride of The Valkyries", Richard Wagner's composition Walkürenritt is used as the background music. * As this is technically a Tag Duel, none of the three participants should have been able to attack on their first turn, including Zigfried. This may be explained by the fact that the original Duel was intended to be a standard 1-on-1 Duel with Fortune Salim, allowing those rules to apply instead of the rules of a Tag Duel. Differences In Adaptations * The hypodermic needle belonging to "Injection Fairy Lily" is changed to a rocket in the US version. * Cut from the US version is a shot of Rebecca making rude gestures at Vivian after she wins. * The kanji is removed from the veil of "Master Kyonshee" in the US version. It means "spell" or "curse". * Vivian is given shorts to wear under her slit skirt in the US version. * Cut from the US version is where Grandpa Muto blows steam from his nose and his eyes turning into pink hearts over how beautiful Vivian Wong is. ** In the dub, he is only excited about seeing another duel. * Cut from the US version are shots of Vivian saying she wishes her rival were Yugi or Kaiba. She could use her beautiful skills to make them her captives of love, and together they'd be the strongest dueling couple in the world. * The artwork of "Ultra Evolution" has been altered to remove the pill. * In the original, Yugi explains to his friends how chaining works and uses what occurred in Rebecca and Vivian's Duel as part of the explanation. Much of the explanation, with the cards superimposed over him, is removed from the dub. * In the dub, instead of being simply for entertainment and not wanting to win by default, Ziegfried convinces Mokuba to let him duel Weevil and Rex because his suit makes him look too good to win by default, as well as not wanting to disappoint the public. * In the original version, this takes place in America after Dartz's defeat, so Rex and Weevil have been searching for a way to get back home. In the dub, Rex blundered in directions on how to get to Kaibaland to take place in the KC Grand Championship. Errors * In the original, when Weevil plays his "Insect Queen", the card he places on his duel disk has the series 2 card layout. However, when the card materializes in front of him, it has the series 3 layout. * "Marie the Fallen One" is shown as a normal monster when it clearly is an effect monster. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes